


Deep Blues

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [5]
Category: Aquaman (2006), Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, dc should bring her back, i miss lorena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Lorena was perfectly normalThen the city started sinking
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Lorena Marquez
Series: February Fast Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 2





	Deep Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



> this was an unexpected piece for me but i am glad i wrote it

Lorena was perfectly normal

Then the city started sinking

Lorena was in uncharted waters

She embraced them

She found a mentor

And many villains

But Lorena triumphed

She was no longer human

She was Atlantean 

She was Aquagirl


End file.
